mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackstar
Blackstar is an American animated television series, a 13 episode science fantasy story that was produced in 1981 by Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott for Filmation. The series was Filmation's second fantasy epic; the story centers on John Blackstar, an astronaut lands on the Planet Sagar after his ship is drawn into a black hole. Sagar is under attack from the Overlord, who seeks to rule over the entire planet. Blackstarr and his allies fight against the Overlord and his helpers. 'The Crown of the Sorceress (Episode 12)' A lady wearing a crown is attacked by a monster looking entity; during a fall, she loses the center jewel of her crown. Blackstar defends the lady; the lady reveals she is Princess Taleena and offers to help Blackstar fight the Overlord if she helps him get to her kingdom in the West. Blackstar leaves with Taleena on his dragon mount Warlock; the Trobitts learn the jewel is part of the demonic Crown of Karn and that Taleena is not who she said. Upon the road to find Blackstar and Taleena, they encounter the monster who turns out to be Thorg, a ruler who fights to stop Taleena from raising a demon army. Thorg and company eventually reach Blackstar and Taleena; Taleena puts a hypnotic spell on Blackstar and Warlock to make them forget and follow her commands. She then orders them to attack Thorg and the others. The Trobitts capture Warlock and Mara the Sorceress breaks the spell; Thorg tries to hold Blackstar down but is thrown off, but leaves the opening for Mara to break the spell over Blackstar. Taleena makes it to the keep and tries to summon the demon horde, but without the center jewel she cannot summon the demon horde. She uses a demon seed to create a demon that takes the jewel from the Trobitts and brings it to her. She summons the demon fire, but Blackstar passes through it with the power of the Star Sword and takes the crown; the demon fire consumes Taleena. Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h23m24s947.png|Taleena uses her jewel to begin the spell Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h23m31s461.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h23m39s346.png|The spell's energy envelops Warlock... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h23m45s601.png|and Blackstar Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h24m01s691.png|"You are completely under my power... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h24m07s942.png|Destroy my enemies!!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h24m21s200.png|Blackstar and Warlock find Thorg and company... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h24m32s992.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h24m40s152.png|and attack them Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h25m06s209.png|Blackstar lands Warlock to attack Thorg on foot Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h25m18s581.png|Warlock breathes fire on the Trobitts Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h25m30s345.png|Blackstar attacks Thorg with the Star Sword Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h25m38s659.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h25m58s950.png|Blackstar deflects Thorg's wrist blaster Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h26m04s247.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h27m07s431.png|Warlock is captured by the Trobitts... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h27m26s425.png|and freed from Taleena's spell by Mara Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h27m40s257.png|Blackstar looks for Thorg... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h27m57s700.png|and throws him off when Thorg tries to restrain him Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h28m20s871.png|That gives Mara the opportunity she needs... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h28m27s502.png|to free Blackstar from Taleena's spell 'The Zombie Master (Episode 13)' Blackstar and his allies visit the kingdom of Gondar and the rulers Prince Dal and Princess Loweena; while there the floating kingdom of Marakand comes and its thrusters destroy the kingdom and suck up Mara, Loweena, Poulu, and Gossamear. The 4 are brought before Shaldemar, ruler of Marakand, ally of the Overlord, and owner of the Sphere of Souls. Shaldemar uses the Sphere to imprison the souls of victims and make them his zombie slaves. Gossamear escapes, but the other three have their souls imprisoned in the Sphere and becomes zombie slaves. Blackstar, Dal, and the other Trobitts go to Marakand to rescue the friends, only to find their friends as zombie slaves who fight against them. Blackstar is able to send them fleeing back into the city. Blackstar and Dal split to find out what is going on; Dal finds zombie Loweena and Poulu while Blackstar is able to find Shaldemar. Shaldemar tries to use the Sphere to make Blackstar a zombie, Blackstar uses the Star Sword with proves to be more powerful and cracks the Sphere, which frees the souls and turns Shaldemar into smoke. Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h29m09s084.png|Mara, Loweena, Poulu, and Gossamear are brought to Shaldemar Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h30m44s495.png|Shaldematr holds up and explains the Sphere of Souls Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h30m51s286.png|Shaldemar begins the collection of the souls Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h30m58s353.png|The Sphere begins to immobilize the three Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h31m05s844.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h31m12s047.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h31m32s422.png|The souls are drawn out the bodies... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h31m39s592.png|and into the Sphere Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h32m06s576.png|"Rise!!!! Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h32m12s538.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h33m07s765.png|Rise my zombie slaves!!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h33m13s403.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h34m07s746.png|The zombie warriors come to meet Blackstar and Dal Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h34m50s927.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h35m00s810.png|The zombie leader is able to channel the energy from the Star Sword Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h35m14s831.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h35m24s414.png|A zombie warrior charges at Blackstar and Dal Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h36m24s156.png|The zombie slaves carry out their tasks Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h36m48s536.png|Loweena alongside another zombie carry out their tasks Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h36m54s987.png|Dal calls out to Loweena when he sees her Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h37m06s612.png|"They are not zombies!! Stop them!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h37m12s612.png|The zombies throw water to remove the mud from Blackstar and Dal Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h37m21s203.png|Zombie Mara joins them with Gossamear under her arm Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h37m37s007.png|Mara uses her magic to try and capture Blackstar and Dal Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h38m36s793.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h39m05s401.png|Zombies close in on Dal and the Trobitts Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h39m43s412.png|Zombie Mara uses more of her magic Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h39m54s492.png|Blackstar uses a shield to deflect Mara's magic onto the zombies... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h40m06s886.png|and then back towards Mara and Loweena... Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h40m26s572.png|which causes them to flee into the city Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h40m46s037.png|The zombies are summoned by Shaldemar Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h41m25s775.png|Other zombies return from doing their tasks Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h41m47s378.png|Zombie Poulu grabs onto Rif Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h42m00s709.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h42m11s557.png|Loweena looks at Dal and Rif escaping Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h42m38s025.png|Mara looks at Blackstar entering Shaldemar's chamber Vlcsnap-2019-08-02-20h42m43s236.png|Blackstar confronts Shaldemar Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Mass Hypnosis